bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Paulvera
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- DartHolderX (Talk) 08:49, March 28, 2013 A little blast from the past or not...? I see that you cropped my picture of Subterra Boulderon. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but I hope that in the future, you will avoid doing that because it's a picture spam and well, you didn't asked the permission of the original uploader. Nevermind the latter (asking my permission) but please do keep in mind the rules of the Wikia that duplicate pictures (including a crop of the original upload) is a red flag. Another thing, sorry for going red alert on you like this but you like Ninjas. It's not bad to like ninjas (Shun Kazami FTW!) but I myself had an extremely bitter experience with a pic-spammer guy claiming to be a ninja / Power Ranger / cousin of himself in this Wikia so I'm always on a red alert from then on. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 21:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Head's Up Color in infoboxes is only if that Bakugan is primarily a certain attribute in the anime/manga. If they aren't seen in the anime or manga, then don't give it a color. Also, I'm quite certain you posted a random comment on the Combat Dragonoid? blog, which is against our blog policy. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 00:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning The images you added to Twin Doubrew count as useless images because images of that type already are on the page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 18:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Why? :It's repetitive and unnecessary. We only need a picture of a Bakugan in ball form, the front view when opened, and the packaging at the least. At most, there can be a side view and a back view for the Bakugan. But we don't need a picture of the Bakugan in every angle imaginable. It makes the page cluttered. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Ok.Paulvera (talk) 19:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Heads up - Kodokor12 11:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Read all the words before making hypothesis 1. Both A and B ARE Monster Modes of Ganorada. I've explained that here that they are just different forms of the Bakugan, which will appear according to techniques applied on it. 2. Yes, but just fan-made one. This has been mentioned in my User Page. See here for complete list of Bakugan that have Monster Mode in BakuTech manga currently. 3. There wasn't Season 5 but there would be Season 5 some time before, according to my observation. It is found that BakuBlaster are quite different from the other MS Bakugan, which they were claimed to be on their packages. They have different attribute color scheme, both main body and highlight, and they even have different sphere size (36mm instead of 32mm, as same as the BakuTech released after Go Garyu). The change in color scheme is especially notable as this only appears for new Seasons before. Therefore, Blast and Torpedor can both be Drago's evolution in the probably discarded Season 5, though at least one of them (in this case, more likely to be Torpedor Dragonoid) can be a non-Drago-evolution variation of Dragonoid. 4. To me, it will be: *US Pyro = JP Cross Drago (highly unsure though...) *US Cyclone = JP Knight Percy *US Flash = JP Master Ingram *US Mutant = JP Minx Elfin *US Shadow = JP Rex Vulcan *US Vandarus = JP Magma Wilda, and some Japanese even said Magma Wilda is as same as Flare Wilda in absolute terms... *Extra for Helios: US Orbit = JP Cyborg US design are probably in fact the true original design of the respective JP Bakugan. Unevolved Wilda/Nemus in anime are in fact Thunder Wilda/Mega Nemus already in the very beginning. Btw, Hyper Dragonoid is actually another entirely individual Bakugan. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 06:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) There was a prototype Flare Wilda about 2 years before. If SM ''really want to revive Bakugan, I believe they may release the commercial version. However, it seems to have low chance to happen...and who will still remember the Wilda-species when that truly happens? For Macubass, Rex Vulcan, Dryoid, Shadow Wing or Saint Nemus, they probably won't get a release as they even have no prototype, or Japanese version. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) A Very ''Factual Account of my Life Story Nice to meet you, "Paul." My name is Keith Strife and I came from Midgar but I became an exchange student on Earth for a short time. I was born in the backwater town of Nibelheim but I got bored so I join the Shinra Electric Power Company. Originally I wanted to be a more LEET person or SOLDIER to be exact but it turns out that I am not fit to be one no matter how much hairgel I put on my head. So things went by and I discarded my friend's big sword and hairgel then encountered a guy Tobyroth from The Hades Academy. We battled in the Northern Cave with him using a high-performance top while I used my Bakugan called Hairgel Helios. It was a long battle but I eventually emerged as the victor albeit half the man I used to be. I knew that the battle isn't over yet. I'm pretty sure Tobyroth will return one way or another and I'll be guarding The Planet until that happens. ...and by that, I am dead serious. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 19:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC)